Lightning
by iAmTheQueenOfHell
Summary: Mickey & Carrie are on the hunt for a demon, but their hunt is suddenly cut off when The Book becomes a portkey & sucks them into a completely different dimension. Suddenly, they're not 426 & 835, (respectively). Instead, they're both 17 & about to embark on an adventure beginning with a year at Hogwarts alongside the Marauders. SB/OC RL/OC M for language & possible adult content.


**Hey guys(: **

**Oops. Posting another story.**

**Yep. It's another Parson Witches story.**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about, look at my stories and you'll see that I have a Twilight story revolving around these girls, as well as a Charmed story revolving around them.**

**Kind of like my fangirls (another set of stories I've worked on), working their way through numerous fandoms.**

**So... Yeah.**

**Sucky intro :P**

**Disclaimer: I only own my girls and the things that you don't recognize.**

* * *

Prologue:

I looked up as Carrie rushed in through the back door, slamming it shut and leaning against it once it was shut. She breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at me. I was sat on the couch watching Harry Potter.

Fuck yeah, bro.

I was watching the fifth movie. They were running away from the Death Eaters at this moment in time. Ya know, when Ginny ends up blowing one up?

"Where are the girls?" Carrie asked as she caught her breath. Apparently she'd been running.

"Erm... Joey is taking Alicia on their first official date since the 'discovery', Tanner snapped out about twenty minutes ago with her sketchbook and shading pencils, mumbling something about inspiration, and Ash decided she was going to go get some lunch from Mario's and bring it home." I grinned to myself when Bring It Home got stuck in my head, then. Great song.

Some people get annoyed when songs get stuck in their head. Not me. I usually enjoy it - unless it's a song I don't like.

Carrie stared at me. "Are you _kidding _me?!"

"Nope."

"I HAVE A DEMON ON MY ASS!"

"Well, shit." I blinked, before I paused my movie and followed her down to the basement. Upon reaching the door that lead to the back room, Carrie muttered the secret password (like I'm telling you what it is! It's a secret!), which turned the back room into our little Witch headquarters.

Carrie rushed over to the Book to ID the demon that was after her, while I grabbed some of the more usual ingredients for a potion to get rid of it.

I glanced up at her while she frantically flipped through it. "I've never even seen it before... In all of my 800-something years..."

I laughed. "You sound like an old man."

"Shut up, Mickey."

I made a face and I swear I saw her roll her eyes at my child-ish-ness.

Oh, Carrie. You love me.

"What'd it look like?" I asked.

She looked up. "It looked sort of like the Grim Reaper - Grim Reaper as in the average person's representation of Death - which we know is incorrect."

I nodded, turning back to the potion ingredients. People thought that Death looked like the Grim Reaper.

Not at all. Death looked like a normal person. They were usually someone you'd never met before.

"Elaborate?" I prompted as I brought some of the ingredients over to the bowl we used for potion-making.

"It was _huge_. Had a giant cloak over it, and said cloak looked like it'd been put through a paper shredder then messily sewn back together by Joey-" I snorted and Carrie smiled slightly before continuing. "Then dipped into a bucket of mud and left to dry in the sun. Anyways, it was really freaky. I'd never seen anything like it. Except in movies and shit. The main thing is, Mickey, it freaked me out."

"Did it do anything to you?" I asked.

"I don't think so. But everything got really cold."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, like, the ground froze over, and I seriously regretted wearing flip flops, shorts and a tank top."

I looked up from the Black Lotus bowl, which I was handling with extreme care.

Dangerous stuff, that is.

"The ground froze over?"

"It felt like I was in Antarctica or something, Mick."

"We're in Los Angeles, Carrie."

"I KNOW."

"Okay, jeez, don't get snappy." I blinked, before turning back to the Black Lotus, while she turned back tot he book.

I carefully set the bowl down, and began picking apart the different herbs around me. "Find anything?" I asked.

"No. Nothing." Carrie sighed as she continued flicking through the book. "There has to be something."

"Describe it, more." I prompted.

"I couldn't see it's face. But it's hands were visible. They were _huge _and... Scabby? Is that the right word?"

"Ew." I frowned. "Did it like... Walk? Fly?"

"It sort of... Floated."

Something hit me then.

"Carrie, you realize you're describing Dementors."

"From Harry Potter?" Carrie's head snapped up, and a large frown was set across her face. "Mickey it wasn't a Dementor. You've been watching too much TV."

"Whatever, just letting you know, that's exactly what you were describing, minus the whole sucking-the-happiness-out-of-life thing..." I trailed off with a nonchalant shrug.

"Err..."

I looked up at Carrie, eyebrows raised. "Did it-"

"Yep."

"Oh my God."

"Wait you think Dementors are really real?" She asked, pausing in her page flipping.

"Keep flipping through pages." I motioned towards the Book and she nodded, continuing her page flipping while I continued speaking. "Maybe we're dealing with a Fantasizer."

"Such an unoriginal name..." Carrie muttered. "Plus, what demon wants to be called 'The Fantasizer', I mean, when I think 'Fantasizer' I think Cinderella and fairy tales and shit..."

I laughed while she flipped to the Fantasizer page, reading out the description. "'_Taking the form of what seems to be a human being, a Fantasizer brings to life the figments of one's imagination - normally what one would wish to be real - such as characters from a book.'_ Well it makes sense..." Carrie trailed off, before groaning.

"What?" I asked.. "

"You don't remember it because your memory was wiped of the event afterwards, but we all wiped out the Fantasizer population almost 300 years ago." Carrie slammed the book shut in frustration.

"You're kidding." I blinked.

"Nope. We wiped them out. They're extinct."

"My memory was wiped?"

"Mickey you have got to be kidding." Carrie looked up.

"What?" I blinked, frowning slightly. "What'd I do?"

"You're focusing on the wrong thing."

I made a face, before turning back to the potion. "So let's just make this really really dangerous and stuff and throw it at it and-"

Carrie gave a loud squeak, cutting me off.

"What's up?" I turned around to see Carrie with her hands flat on top of the Book. She looked like she was struggling to get them off.

"What are you doing?" I frowned.

"My hands are stuck!" She looked up at me, her face holding a panicked expression.

"They're stuck?" I questioned, confused. I made my way over.

"Watch!" She moved to put her hands in the air and when she did, the Book went with them, her palms still flat against it.

"Holy shit." I blinked.

"Get it off!" She held it out and I hesitated slightly, before I grabbed it and began tugging.

No progress was made.

Nope. Instead, my hands were stuck to it.

"SHIT!" I shouted, trying to pull my hands away from it. Nothing was working.

My hands were stuck to the Book.

"TANNER!" I shouted.

"JOEY!" Carrie tried.

We were getting no replies.

And that was when the _really _freaky shit began happening.

The Book started to glow a bluish color. I shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"MICKEY!" Carrie looked up at me, her expression still panicked. "What does this remind you of?!"

I blinked. "Carrie now is not the time to make fun the fact that my memory gets wiped all the time and you guys don't tell me until any time from 20 to 300 years later!"

"Mickey what does this fucking remind you of, damnit?!"

I squeaked before looking down at the Book.

That was when I felt a tug behind my navel.

"HARRY POTTER?!" I shouted, eyes wide.

"EXACTLY."

"WAIT-"

And then we were spinning in circles and the room became nothing more than a blur.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_**THUD.**_

Carrie and I hit the floor, the Book landing next to us. We both let out simultaneous groans.

"Wait..." Carrie's voice was breathy as we tried to take in what happened. "The basement floor isn't stone. It's carpeted."

"What do you me-" I cut myself off as I sat up.

I recognized the room instantly.

"And who might the two of you be?!" A shrill voice came and we both looked up.

Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn and Albus Dumbledore were stood above us. Dumbledore was calm, Slughorn was shocked, and McGonagall had her wand out, pointed straight at Carrie and I.

I started stumbling over my words, trying to find something to say, but nothing was coming to me.

Meanwhile, Carrie...

Well...

Carrie fainted.

* * *

**Whatchya think? Kinda weird, possibly confusing and it's understandable.**

**You will understand more as the story goes on. It is, indeed a Sirius/OC Remus/OC. You can probably guess who's going to end up with who.**

**I will alternate at random times between Mickey POV and Carrie POV. I love writing Mickey (look at my Charmed story if you're into that - Mickey's kind of the main character).**

**Meanwhile, I haven't had a lot of a chance to write Carrie, so this is a bit of a first. Lets see how I do ;D**

**I'll try and put the next chapter up soon.**

**But, in the meantime, can I get some reviews? ^.^**


End file.
